Inuyasha Dimension Shift
Plot Campaign 風 (The Third Sign) Four years after the Neo-Babylon Crisis, rumors of a GUARDIAN who was presumed to be killed in action by the hands of the Bioterrorist and creator of a demonic-based bioweapon, Olga Gyane, has become the newest host for the Accursed Sword known as Soul Edge and now goes by the nickname Safir Djævelen. Yet Harmony, one of the survivors of the Crisis, has permanently become a half-demon (半妖 hanyou) due to the effects of the D-Virus now running through her veins. Meanwhile Soul Calibur has just recently awakened from her centuries of slumber and is now seeking Ariel to kill the new Nightmare and destroy the evil sword. Even with the chaos that was caused by the invasion of the Fallen Sons of Paradise, Inuyasha must find away to break the Mexican Standoff that will be caused by both swords before it is too late. Campaign 林 (The Fourth Sign) TBD Campaign 火 (The Fifth Sign) TBD Campaign 山 (The Sixth Sign) TBD Campaign 地 (The Seventh Sign) TBD Campaign ハルマゲドン (Armageddon) TBD Rankings Dark Oak * Beginner (10th Kyu) Light Oak * 9th Kyu (Weapon Unlock) * 8th Kyu * 7th Kyu * 6th Kyu * 5th Kyu * 4th Kyu * 3rd Kyu * 2nd Kyu * 1st Kyu Steel * 1st Dan (Weapon Unlock) (Costume Unlock) * 2nd Dan * 3rd Dan * 4th Dan * 5th Dan * 6th Dan Metallic Teal * Disciple (7th Dan) (Weapon Unlock) (Costume Unlock) * Mentor (8th Dan) * Master (9th Dan) * Grand Master (10th Dan) Dark Green * Hunter (11th Dan) (Weapon Unlock) (Costume Unlock) * Raider (12th Dan) * Barbarian (13th Dan) * Savage (14th Dan) Green * Brawler (15th Dan) (Weapon Unlock) * Marauder (16th Dan) * Fighter (17th Dan) * Berserker (18th Dan) Yellow * Warrior (19th Dan) (Weapon Unlock) * Avenger (20th Dan) * Duelist (21st Dan) * Pugilist (22nd Dan) Yellow-Orange * Assassin (23rd Dan) (Weapon Unlock) * Shatterer (24th Dan) * Ravager (25th Dan) * Plunderer (26th Dan) Orange * Vanquisher (27th Dan) (Weapon Unlock) * Destroyer (28th Dan) * Conqueror (29th Dan) * Savior (30th Dan) Red * Genbu (31st Dan) (Weapon Unlock) * Byakko (32nd Dan) * Seiryu (33rd Dan) * Suzaku (34th Dan) Blue * Fujin (35th Dan) (Weapon Unlock) * Raijin (36th Dan) * Yaksa (37th Dan) * Majin (38th Dan) * Toshin (39th Dan) * Ryujin (40th Dan) Purple * Knight (41st Dan) (Unlimited Character and Special Mode Unlock) * Baron (42nd Dan) * Count (43rd Dan) * Duke (44th Dan) * Despot (45th Dan) * Prince (46th Dan) * King (47th Dan) * High King (48th Dan) * King of Kings (49th Dan) * Emperor (50th Dan) Gold * Warrior Baron (51st Dan) * Warrior Count (52nd Dan) * Warrior Duke (53rd Dan) * Warrior Despot (54th Dan) * Warrior Prince (55th Dan) * Warrior King (56th Dan) * Warrior High King (57th Dan) * Warrior Emperor (58th Dan) * Warrior Lord (59th Dan) * Warrior God (60th Dan) * True Warrior God (100th Dan) * Elite Warrior God (1000th Dan) * Warrior God Prime (??? Dan) Control Schemes (IZMs) Technical T-IZM SC-IZM VF-IZM DOA-IZM SF-IZM BB-IZM Stylish STYL-IZM Tactical TACT-IZM Playable Characters First Shift Starting Characters * Inuyasha (T-IZM shifts to SC-IZM) * Harmony (T-IZM shifts to SC-IZM) * Dante (SF-IZM) * Olga Gyane (T-IZM shifts to SC-IZM) * Sesshoumaru (SC-IZM shifts to T-IZM) * Kazuya Mishima (T-IZM) * NIna Williams (T-IZM) * Lars Alexandersson (T-IZM) * Ling Xiaoyu (T-IZM) * Jin Kazama (T-IZM) * Heishiro Mitsurugi (SC-IZM) * Taki (SC-IZM) * Isabella Valentine "Ivy" (SC-IZM) * Sophitia Alexandra (SC-IZM) * Siegfried Schtauffen (SC-IZM) * Akira Yuki (VF-IZM) * Pai Chan (VF-IZM) * Jean Kujo (VF-IZM) * Jacky Bryant (VF-IZM) * Sarah Bryant (VF-IZM) * Kasumi (DOA-IZM) * Ryu Hayabusa (DOA-IZM) * Hitomi (DOA-IZM) * Hayate (DOA-IZM) * Ayane (DOA-IZM) * Ryu (SF-IZM) * Chun-Li (SF-IZM) * Alex (SF-IZM) * Crimson Viper (SF-IZM) * Ken Masters (SF-IZM) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BB-IZM) * Rachel Alucard (BB-IZM) * Tsubaki Yayoi (BB-IZM) * Noel Vermillion (BB-IZM) * Jin Kisaragi (BB-IZM) Unlockable Characters * Kouga (T-IZM) * Miroku (BB-IZM) * Melody (VF-IZM shifts to SC-IZM) * Sango (SC-IZM) * Shippo (SC-IZM shifts to DOA-IZM) * Hwoarang (T-IZM) * Steve Fox (T-IZM) * Yoshimitsu (T-IZM) * Emille de Rochefort "Lili" (T-IZM) * Asuka Kazama (T-IZM) * Kilik (SC-IZM) * Maxi (SC-IZM) * Chai Xianghua (SC-IZM) * Voldo (SC-IZM) * Astaroth (SC-IZM) * Kage-Maru (VF-IZM) * Vanessa Lewis (VF-IZM) * Goh Hinogami (VF-IZM) * Wolf Hawkfield (VF-IZM) * Jeffry McWild (VF-IZM) * Helena Douglas (DOA-IZM) * Bayman (DOA-IZM) * Zack (DOA-IZM) * Leifang (DOA-IZM) * Jann Lee (DOA-IZM) * Guile (SF-IZM) * Balrog (M. Bison in Japan) (SF-IZM) * M.Bison (Vega in Japan) (SF-IZM) * Vega (Balrog in Japan) (SF-IZM) * Cammy (SF-IZM) * Iron Tager (BB-IZM) * Litchi Faye-Ling (BB-IZM) * Carl Clover (BB-IZM) * Bang Shishigami (BB-IZM) * Taokaka (BB-IZM) * Marshall Law (T-IZM) * Paul Phoenix (T-IZM) * Julia Chang (T-IZM) * Bryan Fury (T-IZM) * King (T-IZM) * Craig Marduk (T-IZM) * Bob (T-IZM) * Sonic the Hedgehog (VF-IZM) * Miles "Tails" Prower (DOA-IZM) * Knuckles the Echidna (T-IZM) * Charlie Nash (SF-IZM) * Tira (SC-IZM) * Lei-Fei (VF-IZM) * Cassandra Alexandra (SC-IZM) * Leo Kilesen (T-IZM) (Akira Yuki's Stage 6 Rival) * Heihachi Mishima (T-IZM) (Stage 4 Sub-Boss if Bonus Stage 1 is cleared) * Algol (SC-IZM) (Stage 7 Sub-Boss as Algol then Unlimited Algol if Bonus Stage 2 is cleared) * Ogre (T-IZM) (Stage 7 Sub-Boss as Ogre then Unlimited True Ogre if Bonus Stage 2 is not cleared) * Baek Doo San (T-IZM) (Hwoarang's Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Kokonoe (BB-IZM) (Sesshoumaru's Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Hakumen (BB-IZM) (Campaign 風 Stage 8 Sub-Boss as Hakumen then Unlimited Hakumen) * Anna Williams (T-IZM) (Replaces Hakumen as Nina's Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Lau Chan (VF-IZM) (Replaces Hakumen as Pai and Olga's Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Arista (BB-IZM) (Replaces Hakumen as Ariel, Eric, and Nightmare's Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Ariel (T-IZM shifts to SC-IZM) (Possible Campaign 風 Final Boss as Ariel then Unlimited Ariel) * Nightmare (SC-IZM) (Possible Campaign 風 Final Boss as Eric then Unlimited Nightmare) * Raphael Sorel (SC-IZM) (Sonic and Devil Sonic's Stage 8 Sub-Boss) * Theta -No. 08- (BB-IZM) (Eric's Possible Campaign 風 Final Boss) * Kappa -No. 10- (BB-IZM) (Ariel's Campaign 風 Possible Final Boss) * Lambda -No. 11- (BB-IZM) (Nightmare's Campaign 風 Possible Final Boss) * Dural (A-Dural) (VF-IZM) (Extra Boss if a Continue is used or Bonus Stage 1 and 2 are not cleared) * Akuma (Gouki in Japan) (SF-IZM) (Extra Boss if a Continue is not used and either Bonus Stage 1 or 2 are cleared or if a Continue is used and Nine is defeated.) * Gouken (SF-IZM) (Extra Boss if a Continue is not used, and Bonus Stage 1 and 2 are cleared or if a Continue is used, either Bonus Stage 1 or 2 are cleared and Nine is defeated.) * Olcadan (Labyrinth Mode Final Dungeon Boss) (Mimics all characters) Alter-Egos * Demon Inuyasha (T-IZM) (Inuyasha's First Alter-Ego) * Human Inuyasha (T-IZM) (Inuyasha's Second Alter-Ego) * Demon Harmony (T-IZM) (Harmony's First Alter-Ego) * Human Harmony (T-IZM) (Harmony's Second Alter-Ego) * Devil Jin (T-IZM) (Jin Kazama's Alter-Ego) * Evil Ryu (SF-IZM) (Ryu's Alter-Ego) * Mu -No. 12- (BB-IZM) (Noel's Alter-Ego) (Extra Boss if a Continue is not used, Algol is fought, all wins up to the Final Stage are straight victories and Bonus Stage 1 and 2 are cleared or if a Continue is used, Bonus Stage 1 and 2 are cleared and Nine is defeated.) * Devil Sonic (T-IZM) (Sonic's Alter-Ego) * True Ogre (T-IZM) (Ogre's Alter-Ego) * Devil Ariel (T-IZM) (Ariel's Alter-Ego) * Eric (SC-IZM shifts to DOA-IZM) (Nightmare's Alter Ego) Rare Characters * Patroklos Alexander (SC-IZM) * Z.W.E.I. (SC-IZM) * Taria de Castillo (BB-IZM) * Viola (SC-IZM) * Pyrrha Alexandra (SC-IZM) * Morrigan Aensland (SF-IZM) * Felicia (SF-IZM) * Jon Talbain (Gallon in Japan) (SF-IZM) * Juri Han (SF-IZM) (Fought with Relius Clover) * Relius Clover (BB-IZM) (Fought with Juri Han) * Makoto Nanaya (BB-IZM) * Valkenhayn R. Hellsing (BB-IZM) * Dampierre (SC-IZM) * Ethan Waber (SC-IZM) * Karen Erra (SC-IZM) * Hyuga Ryght (SC-IZM) * Nine the Phantom (BB-IZM) (Replaces Ariel and Eric as Final Boss) * Master Raven (T-IZM) * Kazumi Mishima (T-IZM) (Replaces Heihachi as Stage 4 Sub-Boss) * Azrael (BB-IZM) * Nu -No. 13- (BB-IZM) (Replaces Kappa, Theta and Lambda, as Ariel's, Eric, and Nightmare's Possible Campaign 風 Final Boss) * Naoto Kurogane (BB-IZM) * Zero (SF-IZM) * Mokujin (Mimics Hand-to-Hand Characters) * Edge Master (Mimics Weapon-Centered Characters) * Touga (Inu no Taisho) (Mimics Male Characters) * Elysium (Beatrice Portinari) (Mimics Female Characters) * Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi) (T-IZM) (Replaces Hakumen and Arista as Stage 8 Sub-Boss) (Super Rare) Stages First Shift Single-Tiered * Black Pearl (Underworld) (Open with Ring Out) * Varubtuke Source (Between Wadatsumi and Kazamotsu, Earth) (Infinite) * Manji Blossoms (Japan) (Infinite) * The Tears and Cries of God (Florence, Italy, Earth) (Walled) (Special Hazard) * Proving Grounds (Himalayas, Earth) (Open with Ring Out) * Sanctuary (South America, Earth) (Walled) (Special Hazard) (Ogre's Stage) * Hero King's Chamber (Tokyo, Japan, Earth) (Walled with Ring Out) (Walled Hazard) (Algol's Stage) * Raver's Pavilion (Raivun City, Parum) (Walled with Ring Out) (Floor and Wall Hazard) (Wall Break) * Dead Woods (Unknown, Earthrealm) (Walled) (Charged Strike Hazard) (Super Rare) * Grave Marker of Bases (Ibukido, Earth) (Walled) (Dural's Stage) * Sunset Ruins (Ibukido, Earth) (Partially Walled with Ring out) * Jigoku (Inferno) (Infinite) (Akuma's Stage) * Rengoku (Purgatorio) (Infinite) (Gouken's Stage) * Tengoku (Paradiso) (Infinite) (Mu-12's Stage) * Krossroads (Netherrealm) (Partially Walled with Ring Out) (Charged Strike and Wall Hazards) (Super Rare) (Scorpion's Stage) * Arena (CLAD-5) (Walled) (Random Wall and Floor Hazards (Both are present on Match Point)) * Virtual Space (Training Stage) (Customizable) Multi-Tiered * Ancient Citadel (Germany, Earth) (Partially Walled with Freefall) → (Walled) * Fireworks over Barcelona (Barcelona, Spain, Earth) (Vega's Stage) * Oceanica (Atlantic Ocean, Earth) (Walled with Floor Break) → (Walled) (Wall and Floor Hazard) * Prison of the Innocents (Unknown) (Walled with Cliffhanger) → (Partially Walled with Ring Out) * Apocalyptic Warzone (Tokyo, Japan, Earth) (Walled with Balcony Break) → (Low Walled with Floor Break and Freefall) (Special Hazard) → (Walled) (Environmental and Wall Hazards) * Hailing Downtown (Yabiko, Earth) (Partially Walled with Freefall) → (Walled) (Environmental Hazard) * Moonlit Wilderness (United Kingdom, Earth) (Walled with Wall Break and Balcony Break) → (Partially Walled with Freefall) → (Infinite) * Glamorous Casino (Las Vegas, Nevada, Earth) (Walled with Balcony Break and Floor Break) (Charged Strike Hazard) → (Walled with Ring Out) (Charged Strike Hazard) * Danger Zone (Kahoolawe, Hawaii, Earth) (Partially Walled with Freefall) (Floor Hazard) * Christiansborg Siege (Copenhagen, Denmark, Earth) (Walled with Cliffhanger) → (Infinite) (Special Hazard) (Ariel, Eric, and Nightmare's Stage) * Lost World (Venezuela, Earth) (Partially Walled with Freefall) (Some with Floor Hazard) * Mishima Estate (Japan, Earth) (Walled with Floor Break) → (Walled Balcony Break) → (Walled) (Special Hazard) * Astral Chaos (Astral Chaos) (Open with Freefall) → (Partially Walled with Freefall) * Tower of Glory (Between Astral Chaos and Tokyo, Japan, Earth) (Low Walled with Balcony Break) (Becomes Ring Out on Match Point) → (Walled with Balcony Break) (Becomes Ring Out on Match Point) * Virtual Space (Training Stage) (Customizable)